Nothing Without Them
by toymakerinc
Summary: Crossover with Yugioh,Gundam seed and Bleach. Something like the plot of Gundam seed Pls R&R.
1. Introduction

Hey guys. This is a Bleach/Yu-gi-oh crossover .My two other friends and I made it like a script .So I tried to make it into a story ENJOY!

Disclaimer: I do not own bleach, gundam seed or Yu-gi-oh I only own the characters that I have made.

Parents: Kira and lacus (Gundam seed)

Kids: Saito, satoko , keiichi , zero

Parents: Kaiba and Shizuka(Yu-gi-oh)

Kids: Haruka , Rizuma , Saori

Parents: Ichigo and Rukia

Kids: Kyoshirou , Kyorou , Matsurin


	2. Chapter 1

One sunny morning, Saori was taking a walk at the park. She had just moved to heliopolis and wanted to take a was still thinking about her old home when……..

-BOOM-

"What was that?!" Saori thought

She ran to the source of the sound and arrived at a bomb in front of the bomb shelter was a girl, a head taller than her.

"Wait," Saori thought "Excuse me." Saori tapped the girls shoulder.

The girl turned around to face Saori. "Oh! Are you by any chance Matsurin?"

"Yes….But how do you…..oh! You are Saori right?"Matsurin exclaimed.

"Yes. Come on we need to get inside the bomb shelter!"Saori exclaimed.

They walked briskly to the bomb shelter. The screen beside it indicated that the bomb shelter was full.

"What are we suppose to do now?"Matsurin asked.

"I suppose, we could find….."Saori got interrupted by Matsurin.

"Saori watch out!"Matsurin screamed.

"Huh?"Saori looked up before she got hit by a piece of rubble.*passes out*

Suddenly the whole building started shaking.A piece of the wall was about to fall onto them. Matsurin thought that this was this end for the two of them. She said her last prayers and closed her eyes when…..

"Hey! Are you alright?"Matsurin opened her eyes to see a big hand covering them, protecting them from any harm.

"Quickly climb onto my hand now!"The Gundam said.

Matsurin half dragged Saori to the gundam and pulled her up.

"Huh? What is happening?" Saori asked.

"Take care of them!" Kira said

A zaku shot at him when he was distracted.

"Ahhh!" Kira yelled

"Daddy!"Shouted the four other gundams.

Saito let the two civilians down and then said, "Don't you ever hurt my daddy! Bastard! Go to hell!"*Goes into seed mode*

Saito destroyed the zaku with a rifle beam shot.

"All units retreat!"The head zaku said."I repeat, all units to retreat!"

"Saito! Stop it! It's over!"A black and white gundam said while holding the one called saito , gundam.

One of the mobile suits opened. A girl came down from it and then ran to another then came out with a taller guy.

"Quickly guys! He's bleeding internally!"The girl shouted

Matsurin then said, "put him down. I will try to heal him."

The girl then rested the taller guy on the ground.

"Bakudo 18#! Healing light" Matsurin yelled.

A light could be seen surrounding the taller guy.

"Ok. I' m ……"Matsurin passed out soon after.


	3. Chapter 2

"O.M.G"Everyone exclaimed.

"Is Matsurin gonna be okay?" Saori asked with a concerned face.

"She will be alright. I keep telling her not to overuse her spiritual energy but she won't listen."Kyoshirou said. Kyorou then carried her.

"Oh! I didn't see you earlier on. Where were you guys?"Saori asked.

"Oh, we heard the explosion and rushed here. That's when we saw you guys."Kyorou answered.

"Ahem…." Satoko cleared her throat. "Did you think we would stand here listening to you guys talk? Come on Saori, introduce us."

"Erm….."Saori paused.

"Oh, never mind. We will introduce ourselves."Satoko interrupted.

After all the introductions, Matsurin woke up.

"What the ……… My head hurts…..I used up too much power, I guess. "Matsurin whined.

"See what happens when you don't listen to your older brother."Kyorou teased Matsurin

"Sorry then! And can you PLEASE put me down" Matsurin said in a sweet voice. Kyorou put Matsurin down.

"Thanks Matsurin for saving me."Kira said.

"No problem. Not much work anyway."Matsurin said with a smile.

"I think I better go home. My family must be worried about guys."Saori said and waved a goodbye.

"Wait a minute……. Can you guys stay and come to our house for dinner? Daddy, can they?" Saito gave a puppy dog pout.

"Well, they are of course welcome to come."Kira said."If they want to of course."He added.

"So how about it guys?"Satoko asked.

"Sorry I can't… I gotta go home! Bye."Saori yelled

"No can do Saito……Our mum must be super worried about us. Let's go home before mum gets worried about us."Kyoshirou said.

"Like she knows that we are out……….."Matsurin said with a pout. "Bye Saito. Bye guys. See you another day?"Matsurin asked.

"Maybe ……….we'll see, when the time is right we will meet again." Zero said

"Strange words to speak……"Kyorou muttered.

"Oh well…. When you gotta go, you gotta go. See you another time, Matsurin, Kyourou and Kyoshirou." Keiichi said.

"Bye!! The whole group waved back to the Yamatos."

"I guess we better go back to space and report what has happened to mummy."Keiichi said thoughtfully.

The Yamato's walked back to their gundam suits and took off.

"I wonder what will happen next……."Saito thought in her mind.


End file.
